Containers which are used for packaging paints and other volatile materials must be designed to maintain a substantially air-tight fit between the lid and container portion. The fact that such an air-tight engagement between lid and container is required to obtain a substantially hermetic seal often makes it difficult and inconvenient to remove the lid from the container. In addition, it is highly undesirable to have a lid having a perimeter greater in diameter than the outside of the container in that the lid can catch and be accidentally dislodged when stacking the containers in close quarters. It is highly desirable to provide a container which is substantially identical in dimension to present metal paint can designs to allow the containers to be processed on conventional paint can filling, labeling and packaging equipment. It is also desirable to provide a container that will stack safely. The instant invention provides a container and lid configuration having positive balanced line contact sealing and having a prying flange, the perimeter of which is substantially no larger in diameter than the outside diameter of the container and which is sheltered by the container's reinforcing rings to prevent accidental lid disengagement. The instant invention also provides an inner shear resistant lip which prevents the lid from accidentally being pushed into the container when several containers are stacked one on top of the other. In addition, the instant invention provides a container and lid whose dimensions and configuration are almost identical to a conventional metal one gallon paint can.